The Journey Back to Her
by Clara Clara bo Beara 92
Summary: This is my version of ChapterBook 10, of the Odyssey. Odysseus must deal with the temptations of Circe and the remebrance of his family, which will overpower him?
1. The Beginning

It was the early morning, probably around 2 hours before sunrise. I was sitting up, brooding my family. I had been away from my wife for more than twenty years. I am sure that she has sat alone in our house grieving over my death for many, many years. Maybe she has even moved on without me and remarried a suitor. If this is so, I will return home and slay the man who has loved my wife. How dare he even consider loving the wife, or, I should say widow, of the great King of Ithaca. If I am ever to return home to Ithaca, that man shall cower in the corner of immoral doings and take my wrath like the worthless human being he is. I hope she still waits for me. I love her more than the great isle of Ithaca. Is it wrong of me to ever say such a thing, that I love my wife more than my land? I should not think such thoughts of unconstructiveness and negativity. What about my mother? How has she dealt with my journey? Has my mother died? I mustn't ponder on such things. I have to focus on what lies ahead.

What does lie ahead? How should I know? I pray to the Gods every night. I ask them for my safe return home. I ask them for strength, wisdom and wit to continue, until I reach my final destination. Home. I hate the Gods so much for not letting me return home to my wife, Penelope, my mother, Anticleia and my son, Telemachus. But I must love the Gods and worship them so they may consider granting my prayers.

As quick as my last thought, I heard the sounds of my men shouting and scuttling about in the early morning, "Land ho!!!" was the first thing that I heard. "My lord, we have seemed to spot a large island, 17 degrees west of our current path". This remark came from my fine mate Eurylochus. Eurylochus was a good man to me. He was the second-in-command on the ship. We were related by marriage, I believe he was my 3rd or 4th cousin. He was one of my finest men. 20 minutes had passed and we docked the ship. I had to calm my men. " Men, you understand the seriousness of the situation here. I know you do. We may all fall under siege and be bombarded with death. But we mustn't think such horrible thoughts. We need to be, stealthy, agile and careful. If you deny my orders, you will be killed. Not by me, but by your own stupidity." The tone of my voice changed from stern to encouraging. "Do you know how many anonymous islands we have docked and been successful on? No? Lets just say many!? Lets do this men!!!" We were all ready.

Eurylochus asked me, "Why have we stopped on this here island Odysseus? We are only delaying our arrival, to our, home. Why?" I just shrugged off this question with, "Why do you question me Eurylochus? Have I no purpose? Do you think that I would want to delay our arrival?" I knew that the only real reason why we stopped on this island was to find food and water. Eurylochus looked at his feet in apology. "Eurylochus, take 22 of our men and explore the island, be back by nightfall." "Yes sir." Was his remark.


	2. The Transformation

As the men walked from the beach they could hear sweet singing from Circe's home in a forest glen. Wild lions and wolves, were drugged by Circe, came, wagging their tails, to greet the strangers. They were charmed by her beauty and drank the potions she offered as refreshment. As Circes vile drugs took effect, the once valiant men began to change shape and were soon fully transformed into swine. Circe herded them into pens and threw pig food on the ground before them.

"Help, Help, Odysseus!!!" was the first thing I heard as I saw only Eurylochus return about 2 hours after their original departure. I shot back, "What has happened Eurylochus?" "An evil Goddess Circe, she has seduced all 22 of our men and turned them into swine! She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life, her beautiful brown locks of hair, she seemed to speak the language of men." He snapped out of a trance. "We must set sail and flee the island at once! We will all be turned to swine if we do not leave this dangerous place." Eurylochus looked terrified. "How dare you even consider leaving our men!?" I stood above him and drew my sword, he bowed his head, and descended to his knees. No, and I couldn't. I contemplated this in my head. "I will spare your life this once, don't you ever dare even consider saying we must leave our men, would they leave you? NO!" Eurylochus, slowly rose from his knees, his head was still bowed. "I am tremendously sorry Odysseus, I shall never do such a dim-witted thing again, and if I do, please, do me in for my fate." He replied shortly not even looking at me. "For I am not afraid of a beautiful Goddess, how could you be, I shall not risk anyone else's lives by being morphed into swine. I shall travel alone." I stated. "Odysseus, travel straight onward about 400 paces into the lush green and then 80 paces to the right. Then you, will hear her." I heard Eurylochus say to me as I turned my back as I continued into the greenery.

As I traveled onward, probably only 250 paces forward I came upon a man. "Hello Odysseus" he said, "How do you know who I am, kind sir, for you have never met me?" I was suspicious of this man, was he a God or just a mere mortal. He was a youthful looking man. He had bronze skin, brown curly hair and deep and passionate green eyes, similar to mine. As soon as I saw him, a flash of recollection came to mind. He instantly reminded me of my son. Oh God, no one will understand how much I miss my son, for he was only 3 years old when I left him. I miss chasing Telemachus through the green pastures of Ithaca. This man looks exactly like what I imagine Telemachus looking as. I am so stupid and I hate my self for leaving my family. I miss all of the passionate nights of lovemaking with my wife. Now I can only visit these fantasies in my mind. They were once a reality. They will be once more. I refocused and I remained in control. "Odysseus, 22 of your men were just seduced by Circe, she is a dangerous Goddess, and no mortal can overcome her potions and her spells, take this plant called moly and eat it. It will protect you from whatever Circes tries to do to you." The man replied. I said, " Who are you?" "For I am Hermes, the messenger of the immortals. I am here to help you Odysseus." I was unsure of what to think, but I sensed no danger and I thanked the kind Hermes for his generosity and ate the moly.


	3. Temptations

I continued about my way, and I heard the beautiful and intoxicating voice of the Goddess called Circe. I could already sense her beauty by the way she sung her songs of sorrow and loneliness. Her exhilarating voice made me forget all about my wife and son and as I approached Circes home, and I drown in her beauty. As I opened the door she rose from her seat and she looked me over and I sensed a tinge of lust and lonliness in her eyes. Our eyes had locked for 3 full seconds, it seemed like an eternity and I felt like I had known her forever. "Hello kind sir, what are you doing here?" she said in a most flirtatious voice. "You have turned my men into swine and I have come to receive my men and take them back, in human form." I said, although I had just lost my train of thought. It was hard to focus, as she walked over to me, her hips swayed in the most mesmerizing way possible and she was teasing me. "Why, what is your name sir?" I abruptubly broke my stare from the rhythm of her hips. "Uh, Uh, for I am Odysseus the King of Ithaca, where am I ?" Something came over me and I had become a conceded braggart. "Well, Odysseus, King of Ithaca, you are on the isle of Aiaiacome and have a drink of wine from my glass." I had never refused a good glass of wine, especially since I had not drunken anything but salt water for 3 days now. "Yes malady, anything for you." I followed her over to the table and I pulled her chair out for her to sit in. As I sat down, she handed me the glass, "Wow, you are such a sturdy and well-built man, I can tell by your stride." Her eyes shimmered and it seemed as if she winked at me, her eyes were compelling. Something inside of me wanted to lunge across the table, grab her and thrust her onto the soft rugs on the floor and strip her naked and make passionate love to her. Her eyes were full of warmth, lust, and love. Something I had not seen in over 20 years.

As I drank from her goblet, she watched as I finished the whole glass, I politely asked for more. She said, "Wow, are you not a bit tingly all over?" She must've thought the drugs had taken affect, but with my protection, I was safe. She hastily struck me with her wand, as if it was to complete the transformation process, but I drew my sword and I sprang upon her. I could tell by the look on her face, she was astonished, and she instantly surrendered. She was not very good at hiding her emotions.

Circe immediately released all 22 of my pig-men and ceremoniously anointed them with another one of her potions. The men were instantly reformed to men, but they were all taller and more handsome than before they were enswined. "Thank you for releasing my men." I said. As I retreated from on top of her, she grabbed the back of my head, and to my surprise, she thrust her lips onto mine and I dropped my sword and I kissed her back. I was on top of her and I rolled onto my back and she lay on top of me. My men were standing above us, like zombies. I gasped for air and I wanted too continue, but I knew not to do so in this manner. "What is wrong with them?" I spoke to her in a breathless voice. She said, "They have forgotten what happened, from when I turned them into swine, up to right, now. I will repay you by opening my doors to you, and all of your men and you will receive any comfort you please." She looked at me when she said, "any comfort you please." I turned a crimson color as I blushed. We both rose and I brushed off my already dirty shirt, like it was going to make a difference. I sent one of my men named Aiolos to retrieve the rest of my men and bring them to Circes palace.


End file.
